The Adventures of Spiderkid and his family
by MARVELousFairy01
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots of peter with the Avengers, hanging out with hima nd going on missions and things like that. Enjoy :)


**Hi guys another Avenger story I'm still continuing my other one writing chapter 4 write now but i wanted to start writing this one as well. I hope this chapter is good, I'm not so sure but I hope you will enjoy it. Thanks. (I do not own marvel)**

It was just another normal night out on patrol. Just him swinging around the city, fighting crime, saving people. Tonight he stopped some bicycle thieves and a few muggers that were robbing a bank and then decided to swing around town for half an hour. Nothing much was really happening tonight which kinda sucked. Don't get me wrong, Peter was very, very glad that there wasn't anything bad but he just so booooorrreeeedd. Peter felt like doing something. Something exciting, something that could help someone or something like that. He asked Karen to alert him if there was any trouble going on nearby, but there hasn't been any yet. So, in the meantime, he decided, reluctantly, to take a break on top of a tall building and eat a Mars bar.

He took a bite out his Mar bar and watched as the sun went down. This was probably his most favourite time of day. Watching as the sun slowly rise down just touching the edge of the Earth, the sky turning from the bright blue to a nice orange colour. He can't really explain it but it just makes him feel happy, calm, relaxed, it felt as if all his worries from school, Spidermanning, Flash, fade away. He smiled and took another bite of his Mars bar. Maybe, he thought, it wasn't such a bad thing that nothing was happening tonight. He thought about it some more, and the more he did, he thought it would be nice to take a break, it has been stressful this past week. It had been a very Awesome, very awesome week but like he said, stressful.

He got to help the Nine-Nine with a drug deal that was going on in town. They needed help from him so they asked him and he gladly did so.

He was working with them on finding one of the guys. They finally managed to track one of them down yesterday and they had an awesome fight, well maybe awesome wasn't the right word to use but it still was so cool. There were about twelve of them and he managed to fight off five while the other police officers rounded the rest up. It was Awesome.

He felt very proud of himself afterwards, he even felt prouder when Mr Stark called him to tell him a good job, and also something about trying to break the cycle and all. So, yeah. Guess it was a good thing nothing much was happening tonight.

He crushed up his mars bar wrapper and put it in his pocket and lent back on his hands and watched as the final light of the day disappeared. He decided it was time that he should call Happy and give his report of the day even though it wasn't much.

He grabbed out his phone and scrolled down the messages to find Happy's name and clicked on it. It rang and arrange again, and again until it went to voicemail. Not really surprised, it was only on Saturday nights that Happy actually answered. After the Vulture incident, he seemed to change a little. Like sending some messages to the kid when he texted him, or picking him up from school and chatted him on the way to the Tower and they came to an agreement that every Saturday night, Happy would answer his call to check up on him.

"Hey Happy. Just giving my report for tonight. Nothing really much happened, just stopped a few bicycle thefts and some muggers. So, I think I'll probably head home soon-oh ahhh-" He muttered suddenly. There were four guys walking down the street wearing black clothes and some weird masks. They seemed to be heading towards a bank, but the thing that really caught his eye was the guns in their hands they were holding. Without realising it he quickly hung up the phone and chucked it in his pocket and swung a web from the towering building that the thugs were walking by and swung from it.

He bent his legs and kicked out at one of the thugs, smashing him hard into the brick wall that was surrounding the building and landed on top of it.

"Hey, guys. You picked a really bad time. I just decided that I was going to take it a bit easy this weekend." He said and swung a web at one of the guys that were about to shoot him and swung him into the other two.

He heard a grunt from the man behind and swivelled around to face him. The man grunted again as he lifted his head up, a growl escaped his lips as he gritted his teeth.

"What are you doing here spiderboy? Get out. This has nothing to do with you." He said stepping a little closer. Peter sighed.

"Seriously? Come on. It's SpiderMAN. Spider-Man. Why is it so difficult for bad guys like you to remember it? It's so not cool." He muttered.

"Well then say goodbye Spiderman." He sneered and held the big ginormous gun on his shoulders. It made one of those gun noises like in the movies and a blue light formed. Peter's spider senses went off and he instantly jumped out of the way, jumping up onto a tree branch just near him.

"Did you guys ever learn that it's rude to shoot at someone?" He asked and shot another web at the gun and flung it away and he shot two webs at the guy and spun him around until he was tied up and fell over with a thud.

"Ugh, what the hell?" He muttered.

"Well, guess you can't do anything now since you're all tied up." He smirked. Probably wasn't the best of times to make puns but he couldn't resist. It was just so good. He swung another web around the other two guys who were laying on top of each other a few feet away and then he swung them over to the first guy and tied them up. Hang on. He thought suddenly. Where's the other guy gone? His spidey sense suddenly went off and he frantically looked around, searching as it told him that the danger was near.

There was suddenly this loud bang! going off and he felt a sharp, burning pain in his side as if he was stabbed.

It all happened so quickly. One minute he was standing up and looking for the danger and the next he was on the ground clutching his side and screaming in pain! When did that happen? He would have gone over that more except he was a little busy right now.

He clutched his side, teeth gritted in pain. It hurt so much. Why was he hurting so much? He looked up through blurry eyes to find a man, smirking at him, the light of the street made his face more visible unfortunately and Peter could just barely see it. He was smirking and his eyes showed pride as if he won a contest for doing the best evilest- he growled he couldn' think of anything that would make sense right was only for a second before the man disappeared and ran off.

Crap. Peter thought, disappointed in himself. I let them get away. Now Mr Stark's going to be disappointed in me. Hang on. Peter thought suddenly. That man and the other three people, as he now thought about it through the pain as he clutched his side, they looked familiar?. Why did they look to him, he knows that he hasn't run into them before unless he has and he's just forgotten.

Another blinding pain shot through him again and he screamed in pain. Okay, probably best not to think about that right about now. He needed to get help. Not the kind of 'get help' game Thor and Loki do, that Thor had told him one time, real help. But where could he get help? He couldn't go to the hospital and he couldn't go back to his apartment-especially not there. He couldn't stand seeing May's worried face at the moment and she'll probably suggest they go to the hospital.

He sat up, slowly, biting his lip trying to ignore the amount of pain he was in right now. Maybe he could go there. No, no that's ridiculous he couldn't go there he couldn't bother him just because he got shot, no. He had to figure something out.

He took in a deep breath, in and out. He was starting to hyperventilate and if he did that then that would not be very helpful right about now. He needed to think. Yes, that's what he needed to do. Okay, so first he's been shot and it's in his side and he's on the streets. Okay, first he should probably try and get off the streets.

He clenched his teeth as he stood up, clutching his wound even more tightly.

"Peter, you have an injury in your side. It looks very severe, you shouldn't be moving." The AI said out of nowhere, making Peter jump a little, the movement caused him to yell in pain as he doubled over again.

He sat back up looked up at the buildings, trying to find the easiest way up on top of them. He shakily removed one of his hands from his wound and pointed at one of the buildings and one of his webs shot out towards it and he was now suddenly swinging towards the building. But, because he was barely keeping conscious and because he was in amounts of pain, and also cause his eyesight was going blurry he missed the building. and he started falling towards the pavement.

"Aaaaahhh-oomph!" He yelled as he landed on the pavement on his side. He grunted as he turned over on his back and tried to get back up again. He sat up on one arm, but fell back in defeat, the pain in his side was too much and also landing on his arms did not help at all.

"Peter, the wound in your side is getting worse, I'm calling Mr Stark." The AI said, sounding worried unless that was just Peter's imagination.

"Wait, no, no. Karen doesn't do that-Oh-h-hey, Mr Stark. What's up?" He asked, angry that Karen had called Mr Stark despite him not wanting her too. Why did she have to call him? His injury wasn't too bad- was it? Honestly, he wasn't so sure now. The pain was starting to block everything else out, it felt as if he was on fire. Maybe it was. Wait, no. That didn't sound right. He got shot, he didn't get caught on fire or anything. Oh god. He got shot. For some reason, this realisation was just starting to hit him. He got shot. He got shot. He got shot. Oh no, what was he going to do? His breathing was starting to pick up now.

"-id? Kid? Peter!? Can you hear me? You've got to calm down. Take deep breaths, Ok? What's going on? Are you alright?." There was a voice, it sounded familiar. He suddenly blinked his eyes opened. Wait, when did he close them? That didn't really matter right now all he needed to do was find out that voice.

"Wh-who-what-?" He tried to say, but he couldn't really speak properly. He could suddenly feel a slight pain in his chest and a tingly feeling at the back of his throat and started to cough.

"Kid? Shit? Ok, kid, I'm nearly there. Just hang on alright?" Peter couldn't breathe, he couldn't stand, he couldn't see, he couldn't do anything. Why was this so hard? What was happening to him?

He suddenly felt something mettle grip his shoulder and he flinched back immediately.

"No-no-" He started coughing again, he tried to crawl away from this thing, he didn't know who or what it was. He just knew he had to get away. But he suddenly couldn't. The man had grabbed both his shoulders now and he couldn't move.

"Kid!?" Somebody shouted. "Pete? Peter? Listen to ME. Okay? It's just me Tony. Ironman. I'm here to help you. Now just calm down alright. I'm going to get you help." Peter's form suddenly stopped fidgeting and blinked. It-it was Mr Stark. And with that final thought, everything went dark.

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he was laying on a soft bed, it was really comfy as if he was laying on cotton candy. He shouldn't have thought of it like that, now he was hungry. The second thing he heard was a faint sound of beeping right next to him. Just the same beep every second, it was quite annoying really. When the blurriness of his eyes cleared, he could see the room. It was a cream coloured room, the curtains to his right were closed. He groaned a little as he turned his head to the other side when suddenly the door opened and inside came two people, one who was asking a lot of concerned questions and sounded frantic and the other one was silent. Peter looked up to find Tony and to his surprise Docter Bruce Banner A.K.A the Hulk. Holy crap this was awesome. He was meeting The Docter Banner. Wait why was he though?

"Ah, Mr Parker so glad yo see that you are awake." He smiled down at him.

"Peter?" Tony said coming to the other side of the bed. "What the hell was that about huh? I told you to call me if you were ever injured! What the hell happened."

"Tony, can you please not yell at my patient?" Tony grumbled a little and stopped talking but he did not remove his glare on Peter.

"How are you feeling?" Doctor Banner asked.

"Uhh-" He looked at Mr Stark one more time before looking up at Docter Banner.

"Fine, a bit sore and mostly tired. What happened?" He asked. He couldn't really remember. All he remembered was called Happy, getting interrupted by some guys with a gun and-ohhh, he sees what happened now.

"Oh." He simply said and Tony nodded.

"Yup."

"I'm sorry." He said, pretty pathetically. Mr Stark just shook his head and sighed.

"Just don't do it again alright?" Peter just nodded numbly.

"Good. Jeeze kid, you're gonna make me go grey one day from worrying about you so much." He sighed and Peter just laughed.

 **Hi, hope you enjoyed it and it was good, thanks again and please review.**


End file.
